Shelter
by Blacklist Name
Summary: Fang babak belur, namun Taufan akan tetap menemaninya. [#B3ESS17]


Pertemuan sederhana antar dua mahkluk pecicilan di dunia.

Fang yang dikenal benggal sering bertengkar, dan Taufan si otak miring yang tak pernah jera untuk melanggar aturan.

Waktu itu hari Rabu, ketika remedi fisika diadakan. Mereka bertemu, dan saling menertawakan satu sama lain karena merasa sejenis.

Yaitu sama-sama gila.

...

 **Blacklist Name Present :**

 ** _Shelter_**

 **Boboiboy c to Monsta**

 **Warnin inside** , mengandung hal yang tak patut ditiru, **AU**

for **_#B3ESS17_**

...

 **1**

Kumpul Club Bola lebih lama dari biasanya. Sejak pukul 10 istirahat pertama hingga satu siang, para anggota menghabiskan waktu dispensasi dengan sia-sia. Separuhnya membahas strategi untuk turnamen minggu depan, dan sisanya membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

Ini membuat Taufan jengah. Sudah macam kumpul tim cheerleader pikirnya. Kebanyakan ngobrol, dan canda sana-sini. Maka dari itu, ia putuskan untuk kabur.

Sekitar enam anak sudah berkumpul di taman belakang. Tidak ikut makan di kantin, menghabiskan jam istirahat kedua, apalagi menunggu hingga bel pulang dinyalakan. Mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan sekolah terlebih dahulu, melepas tanggung jawab, karena ada janji dengan kasur. Seperti harus tidur siang. Dan salahkan pemuda bertopi biru yang menjadi otaknya.

"TAUFAN!"

Merasa dipanggil, yang awalnya hendak memanjat dinding, jadi urung. Karena seseorang yang sudah berlari dari kejauhan tampak penting saat ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian.

"Fang sama Stanley berantem di lapangan basket."

 **2**

 _Selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan baku hantam_

Banyak yang bilang, pemicu kejadian ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dimana sang senior yang menunjukkan rasa tidak suka terhadap Fang, akan sifatnya yang 'so kegantengan', sinis, sarkastik, dan mempunyai mulut _no filte_ _r._ Lantas Stanley mencacinya, dan dibalas lebih brutal oleh yang bersangkutan.

Lapangan sudah sepi. Taufan berlari kesana-kemari, mencari sobat sehidup-semati, namun tak kunjung ia temui.

Sampai akhirnya seorang gadis menghampiri, memberikan kabar bahwa Fang sedang berada di ruang Bimbingan Konseling. Taufan bergerak cepat, kedua kaki membawanya ke depan pintu bercat putih.

Hendak membuka, namun suara melengking dari dalam mengintrupsi aksi Taufan untuk mendengar.

"Bapa gamau tahu Fang, pokoknya besok, orang tua kamu harus datang kesini!"

 _Gotcha_. Membulatkan tekad, dengan sigap Taufan memutar knop dan matanya langsung berhadapan dengan guru BK.

Lalu ia mengatakan, "Saya ibunya si kampret, pa."

 **3**

Pernah Taufan berfikir untuk menjadi seorang sutradara. Maka ia, akan memilih Fang sebagai pemeran utama dalam filmnya.

Ceritanya seperti seorang pejuang _street fighter_ dengan wajah penuh lebam layaknya Fang sekarang. Dan hal itu membuat Taufan tertawa. "Fang, mukanya jelek banget sekarang. Wkwk. Kaya habis dicium cupang."

Sang lawan memukul kepala temannya. "Sialan."

Kini mereka sedang di jalan. Hendak pulang, menuju kediaman keluarga Boboiboy. Terima kasih pada kebijakan sekolah yang memperbolehkan Fang diantar pulang. Tapi mungkin mereka lupa. Bila yang mengantarnya Taufan, maka ia juga akan ikut dan tidak kembali lagi ke sekolah.

Fang mengambil satu langkah lebih dulu, entah apa yang sedang dibenaknya. Seragamnya kotor, rambut tidak teratur.

Taufan mengerti. Ini berat. Karena selanjutnya, bahu mahkluk itu bergetar.

Tiba-tiba Fang berhenti, lalu berbalik.

Ia menunjuk wajahnya. "Ini, sakit."

Lalu menangis.

Dan Taufan hanya bisa diam.

 **4**

Perjalanan terpaksa ditunda karena keadaan Fang yang matanya merah dan isakan berkali-kali meluncur di hidungnya. Maka dari itu, kedua remaja tersebut menyimpang untuk meminum segelas cendol di pinggir jalan.

"Fang, aku mau ngomong. Tapi jangan ditabok."

Beruntung kawasan sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa motor yang lewat. Walau cuaca panas, namun berterima kasihlah pada pohon rindang yang sudah meneduhkan.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Beberapa detik menimbang-nimbang dengan apa yang ingin Taufan katakan, namun akhirnya ia putuskan untuk jujur saja.

"Kayanya kita ga pantes jadi akmil."

 **5**

Sudah dua tahun menduduki bangku sekolah menegah, hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi untuk kelulusan. Fang dan Taufan punya cita-cita, untuk menjadi akmil dan membanggakan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Namun ada sebuah kendala. Label 'anak nakal' tidak mudah untuk dilepas begitu saja dari ingatan dan bibir orang-orang.

Padahal mereka ingin sekali memastikan, bahwa mereka hanyalah pemuda biasa yang mungkin akan kita temui di setiap lampu merah ketika pulang sekolah, atau laki-laki yang menyukai futsal dan menghabiskan waktu bermain _m*bile legend_.

"Assalammualaikum," salam Taufan ketika masuk rumah. Tak ada jawaban, menandakan anggota keluarga lain belum datang.

Seperti biasa mengakhiri hari dengan kata-kata 'cape', menghabiskan waktu di kamar, Taufan menjatuhkan diri di kasur, sementara Fang nonton tv.

Untuk beberapa menit Taufan usik, berusaha untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Lalu ia pun bangkit, dan gabung bersama Fang.

"Lagi ngapain nih?"

"Eh, minjem HP dong."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, tiba-tiba Fang menengadahkan tangan. Meminta sesuatu.

"Buat apa?"

"Telfon abang."

Diam sesaat, namun Taufan memberikannya.

Fang berdiri lalu beranjak ke sudut ruangan. "Kamu diem ya. Telfonnya mau di _load-speak_."

"Siap."

Fang berkutat untuk beberapa saat, namun tak lama, panggilan dari seberang pun terangkat.

"Bang?"

 _"Ini siapa?"_

"Fang, bang-

" _Ada apa lagi Fang?!"_

Baik Taufan atau yang dipanggil seseorang lewat telfon tersebut terkejut. Mendengar Kaizo membentak, membuat Fang diam.

Sampai Taufan mendengar, ada suara yang tengah bergetar dari telinganya.

"Ingin pulang."

 _"Hah? Apa?"_

Namun sialnya sinyal tidak memberikan kesempatan agar suara terdengar lebih jelas.

 _"Fang, cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!_ _Apa yang ingin kau katakan?!"_

 **Tut**

Sambungan pun dimatikan.

Ponsel Taufan dibanting, Fang berteriak, dan seseorang menangis di tempat.

Terlalu dalam Taufan rasakan hati Fang selama ini.

Ia ingin angkat bicara, namun urung. Karena air juga mengalir deras dari matanya.

 **6**

 ** _01 Januari 2018_**

 _Pecahan batu dari luar angkasa jatuh ke bumi, tepatnya pada Samudra Atlantik. Diperkirakan, akan terjadi jatuhnya meteor susulan. Diharapkan pada warga untuk tetap waspada._

 **7**

Lima tahun kemudian, dua anak nakal berhasil menjadi prajurit pelindung negara.

Tuhan memberikan kesempatan.

Namun ditengah krisis dunia dan juga perang, Fang masih tetap berusaha menghubungi sang kakak, walau selalu tidak ada jawaban.

"Nih Taufan, makasih HPnya."

Taufan mengambil uluran itu, sementara notif tiba-tiba muncul di atas ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan.

Ia membukanya.

 _Dari : **Kaizo**_.

 _Taufan, jaga Fang ya_

 **8**

 ** _01 Januari 2030_**

 _Hujan meteor menyerang bumi._

 _Bumi h_ _ancur._

 **9**

Taufan dan Fang bangun, di sebuah padang rumput dengan sungai jernih dan gunung-gunung yang menjulang tinggi.

Entah dimana, namun yang membuat kedua pemuda itu heran, adalah sebuah tablet besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Tertuliskan sebuah pesan, yang menjelaskan tempat apa ini sebenarnya. Yang katanya, persis seperti dunia mimpi.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Fang.

Namun Taufan sadar. "Ini dunia buatan abangmu."

 **10**

 _Fang, kalau kau melihat ini, berarti semua orang sudah mati. Termasuk aku. Entah dimana kami sekarang, yang pasti, kau dan Taufan sudah aman di dunia alam bawah sadar, atau singkatnya, aku bilang ini dunia mimpi. Dimana yang kau inginkan, akan menjadi kenyataan._

Selama video itu berputar, Kaizo menjelaskan sebuah tabung yang dimuat khusus dua orang, dengan berisikan Fang dan Taufan. Benda itu dilengkapi beberapa kabel listrik yang menyambung ke bagian tubuh masing-masing. Yang dimana, akan membuat mereka berdua tertidur selamanya, dan terbang di luar angkasa.

 _Karena walau dunia yang sebenarnya sudah mati, kalian akan tetap hidup._

Fang menangis, dan Taufan merangkul pundaknya.

Ada pesan terakhir dari Kaizo untuk mereka. Khususnya untuk Fang.

 ** _Maafin abang_**.

 ** _End_**

 _Inspirated by **Porter Robinson Madeon - Shelter**_

Sorry for the absurd dan alur kecepetan, teehee


End file.
